cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Turians (list)
A list of members of the turian species mentioned or featured on CDN. Contemporary A''' * Adelaeis Tyreus - father of Naro (see below) * Adrianea Galaex - Hierarchy Intelligence * Albrus Obsidio - leader, freelance artillery unit (see: Stanley Jackson) * Apso Maudros - HV entertainer * Arax Thenarian - Hierarchy spokesperson, reported on the arrest of Sicaria Perihelion * Arginus Corvax - brother of Lepantis Corvax * Aulus Plautian - crime lord, Cartagena '''B * Barro Lorien - former Vice Primarch, Solregit * Belthus Nemenex - aid to Minister Durana, Citadel Laudatix C''' * Caius Aufidius - soldier, criminal; Invictus legions * Caldus Discori - slaver * Callidus - "Nifty Cal", sanitation engineer * Caratacus Catuvel - ex-Facinus, briefly leader of the Cartagena Patrol * Casvius Palilius - HV entertainer * Cavel Utanus - Primarch of Oma Ker, post-Reaper War * Corlus Villadrim - abductor of Lydia '''D * Daia Caran - VI engineer * Dante Cavallius - C-Sec officer * Darius Thannex - gunshot victim (see: chapter one of Who Goes There?) * Darris Raschorviak - bounty hunter * Davril Wilde - mercenary, Single Order Solutions * Duro Sagarax - merchant who held Facinus sympathies. See: Sohl'Atar nar Klemchek E''' * Eliana Corvalis '''F * Fiora Quae - C-Sec officer G''' * Garrick Thael - C-Sec officer * Garyad Vanaltex - veteran of the Miracle of Palaven, coordinated with quarian relief forces * Gatrinex Arthutan - fighter pilot * Gnaeus Aecetanus - Sergeant, "Animal" * Gnaeus Orquanus - Major General '''H * Hannid Vadarat - citizen of The High Republic of Orozvhad * Harrad Illum * Harrad Niclo - Tayseri Strangler * Harrad Prex - gunshot victim (see: chapter one of Who Goes There?) * Hok Ginnde - C-Sec officer I''' * Idem Quod - historian * Idus Valen - Primarch of Taetrus, post-Vallum Blast * Imana Fenon - xenozoologist '''J * Jaevan Austerian - gunshot victim (see: chapter one of Who Goes There?) * Jaevan Gallarian - gunshot victim (see: chapter one of Who Goes There?) * Jarmius Phaenax - deceased husband of Kari'Zar nar Tasi * Jovina Sethtak - personal security consultant * Joxxik Lorrinex - criminal, Tayseri Strangler copycat * Juvecidia Sulgatus - HV entertainer K''' * Kachina Tannis - Hierarchy senior intelligence analyst * Kadruk Bellix - Regimental Sergeant Major, worked with Stanley Jackson * Kallius Decivus - Viesi insurgent, Vies Republican Army (See: Avakk) * Kendeilus Durana - politician, Citadel Laudatix '''L * Laelix Illum - adopted son of Harrad and Cour * Lais Maccabeus - Hierarchy Garrison Colonel, Solregit * Landara Tryeus - Sundowner, mother of Naro * Lascus Arkai'ick - Captain, C-Sec * Lepantis Corvax - lawnmower salesman, bombastic extranet racist * Lessa Talin - child, Palaven resident, survivor of the Reaper War * Lessan Vadarat - charity worker, former pirate * Lukos Dakianos - pirate captain, executed by representatives of Trask Interstellar * Lustrak Halkori - legal arbiter, Irune M''' * Macrobius Varro - soldier, criminal; Invictus legions * Makxay Asmbarti - criminal, Tayseri Strangler copycat * Maxentius Vallario - Citadel politician * Mellinix Adados - musician, Hier-Down genre * Mex Numbrii - deserter, fitness enthusiast * Myrrick Certus - C-Sec officer '''N * Naklus Kyonis * Nalos Hepheris - Lieutenant-Colonel, Turian Reconstruction Forces * Napo Ragum - brother-in-law of Juhani; KIA on Epyrus * Naro Tyreus - duct rat, thief * Nur Xathos - General, Solregit O''' * Octis Kurius - C-Sec officer '''P * Paquis Zhelvan - Hierarchy Office of Public Information * Pharus Illum - elder brother of Harrad * Pon Thessius - gunshot victim (see: chapter one of Who Goes There?) * Pon Vidius - C-Sec officer * Pontas Kalixi - Hierarchy official, criminal * Praesix - chaperone to Grackel R''' * Ralik Fenon - tech repairman '''S * Salamis Corvax - brother of Lepantis * Salur Darikun - archaeologist and historian * Selene Khairus - politician, Solregit * Serris Laraxium - Captain, C-Sec, Zakera Ward * Sicaria Perihelion - former terrorist * Stygia * Sudorax Lihiran - veteran of the Battle of Earth; leader of a turian community in the Nevada region * Sulla Talodias T''' * Tarrus Sethtak - brother of Jovina Sethtak; killed in the Cerberus raid on the Citadel * Tavian Alvia * Telos Mallenis - test pilot * Terna Caelnion - slaver * Titus Scapula - commander, Adamant Cabal Support Company * Toxa Vadarat - mercenary, Light of Purgation * Trotta - surly bartender, Aphin's Place '''V * V. Hephaestus - mutinying soldier, Invictus legions * Vakkel Orrinda - Blue Suns, music critic * Vax Cadeuceo - medic, lover of Sicaria Perihelion for three years before death * Veltana Abnian - author, known as "Pornea" Abnian * Vindetti Guerra - eventual mayor of Denakot District * Viros Fenon - janitor, troll X''' * Xerxes Guerra - adolescent medic * Xyllix Occitanus - soldier, criminal; Invictus legions '''Y * Yalius Krasis - musician, Hier-Down genre Z * Zelix Phoras - medical doctor Historical * Argrus Turundi - warlord * Aventia Pelovie - tragic astronaut, Temerarus Program * Hin - composer of turian opera * Iktan Baronus - General * Kintikos Borun - military leader, Krogan Rebellions (see: Borunian Massacre) * Lilihierax Catto - tragic astronaut, Temerarus Program; leader of Temerarus 8 * Nysia Toronix - chef, perfected a recipe for Louza * Pontes Dacoma - tragic astronaut, Temerarus Program * Saren Hierato - tragic astronaut, Temerarus Program * Trebonian - General, Krogan Rebellions * Vibius - model soldier Category:Turians